Bound by Love
by heiehfidfgn
Summary: rose is a Moroi . Every Strigoi wants to kill Rose Hathaway- it is up to her guardian Dimitri Belikov to protect her- a rose&dimitri story! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I hope you like this story! I know its been done but please read it! Big thank you to lissadragomir101 for helping me with most of the ideas! :D tash.**

_**Disclaimer: everything belongs to richelle mead :p only disclaimer I will do for the story**_

Chapter one

"I guarantee you will be safe here, miss Hathaway." Said Kirova.

I'd been in this room for 5 minutes and I already hated her. I get the feeling she didn't like me- good we're on the same page.

I just nodded at her, not really believing it. They'd thought my last academy was safe- turns out I had to move schools.

I sighed. I guess that's what happens when Strigoi wanna kill you.

"As I said before, your guardian is Dimitri Belikov. He is the best there is- I assure you he can protect you." _Whatever._

"Great- let's see who my new stalker is and get this over with." I said in a bored voice.

She scowled. "Miss Hathaway, I ask that you treat with respect- he will be risking his life for you."

I snorted. "The last person 'risking his life' for me turned out to be working hand in hand with Strigoi."

She ignored my comment and called Belikov in.

Ok- he was hot. Smoking hot actually. He had tanned skin and looked way over 6 ft. He had soft, brown hair that matched his deep, endless eyes. They were chocolate brown, and surrounded by thick lashes. He was wearing the usual guardian outfit- black. He looked around mid- twenties. Smoking hot was an understatement.

He nodded to me, his guardian mask on.

"Rose. It's nice to meet you."

His voice was laced with a soft Russian accent- god I loved his voice.

"Same here." I replied nonchalantly.

We went to sit under a tree- it was a nice night (my day), the stars were out. All the students would be in their dorms right now.

"So tell me about yourself." I said, awkwardly.

He smiled slightly. "I grew up in Baia, Russia. I went to the Russian academy there, and was assigned to my best friend." _Was_- that didn't sound good. "His name was Ivan. I lost him- a Strigoi killed him. I promised I'd protect him- but I couldn't save him." I could see the pain in his eyes. His guardian mask was good, but I could see right through him. Without registering it, I put my hand on top of his.

"I'm so sorry." I told him- I didn't know what else to say.

We started talking about other things after that- his childhood, his school... I kept asking him questions, so he wouldn't ask me about myself. Apparently he could see through my little charade.

"So what about you?" he asked. _Ah shit._

I took a breath. "well you've probably heard of me- or at least my mum. The famous Janine Hathaway. The only Moroi to ever- well, have killed Strigoi. She has more _molnija_ marks than some guardians. My father Is Zmey- I'm sure you've heard of him. Now because my mum's killing half the Strigoi out there- it helps that her element is fire- they want to kill me. They think it'll 'sway' her. I doubt it- shes more into killing their kind then she is in being my mother. At my last academy, my guardian, Adrian Ivashkov, betrayed me. I went on a shopping trip one time- and we were attacked by Strigoi. Adrian told them I would be out of the wards that day. They killed a very good friend of mine- Mason." I swallowed. "He was protecting me, and they killed him for it."

_And I was falling in love with Adrian. _I didn't say it, but the unspoken words hung between us.

He turned his and, so it was holding mine.

He looked deep into my eyes as he said:

"I'm sorry. That must be so hard for you."

I sighed. "Well then they moved me here and now I'm stuck with you stalking my every move." I said, smiling at him.

He laughed at that. It was getting closer to curfew, so we had to leave. He walked me to my room.

"Bye Roza." He said, smiling slightly.

_Roza... _I loved the new nickname.

"See you round comrade." I told him.

He rolled his eyes- apparently not liking his. He walked off, and I watched him as he left. _He's so ho-_ oh hell. You've got to be kidding me!

I sighed as I walked into my new room.

I was falling for my guardian.

Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews! :D**

Chapter Two

School was hell the next day. Each class I went to I was totally clueless in, and even Dimitri in the back of the classes didn't cheer me up. As the bell rang for lunch, I packed up my books and walked off to the cafeteria. I kept thinking about Dimitri- so much that I walked into another Moroi. She had beautiful, long blonde hair, tied into a ponytail. She had porcelain skin, and nice round eyes.

"Oh, sorry!" I quickly apologised.

She smiled at me. "It's alright- I'm Lissa." She said.

"Rose." I replied.

Her jade green eyes widened as she realised who I was. "Rose Hathaway? I heard you were transferring."

I smiled slightly. "Yeah. I got here yesterday."

She nodded. "Do you want to sit with us?"

I smiled and nodded - she was the first person to actually be nice to me.

We went Into the cafeteria and sat at a table, with two boys on it. Both were guardians.

"Hey Liss." They both said.

"Who's your friend?" The one on the right asked, smiling at me.

"This is Rose Hathaway- she's new." She answered them.

And- once again, they knew who I was. "Seriously? Your moms Janine right? She's so awesome!" those last words shocked me- they thought she was cool?

"I'm Eddie by the way." He said.

"I'm Christian. Wow your mom can kick ass!" I smiled at that.

"I'm Rose. Don't you think like the rest of the people in this hall that she's an outcast and should leave the job to the guardians?" I asked him. I was kidding, but I was still pretty curious.

Christian rolled his eyes. "Everyone else think that they're too fragile and throwing a punch would probably kill them." I laughed at that.

"Some Moroi just need to suck it up and help us out every now and then- except you." He said quickly, turning to Lissa. "You're not allowed to help out."

She stuck her tongue at him- I could see where he was coming from though. She didn't look like the type to fight.

"So what do you specialise in?" Lissa asked me.

"I haven't specialised yet." I told her. It was unusual for a Moroi not to have specialised at 17, but I'm not exactly what you'd call normal.

Lissa looked excited as I said that. "Really!" she turned to the others. "She might be a spirit user!" she said.

"Liss don't get too keyed up. It's not impossible for someone to specialise late." Christian said.

Ok, I was lost. "Um, spirit?"

Lissa looked unsure on whether to tell me, but took the chance.

She told me all about this new element- spirit. There are so few people who specialise I in that its practically unknown- they're just crossed of as not specialising. You could do so many different things with spirit- heal, compel... it was really cool! Lissa specialised in it, and could heal people, and was amazing at compulsion. But it had its downsides too- if you used it, the darkness comes over you. It made you... well let's put it like this, if someone pissed you off, then you'd literally want to kill them.

And just like that I fit in. I wasn't an outsider- it was like I was normal- well that is until they came along. They would be the three sluts, one that was seriously short. God it'd suck to be her.

She walked up like she owned the place, and stopped in front of us.

"What do you want, Mia. " Lissa said, in a surprisingly cold voice.

"I just wanted to speak to Hathaway." She turned to me.

I stood up.

"How's your mom?" she sneered at me.

"Fuck off." Was all I replied. I could tell this girl was a bitch, so might as well be blunt with her.

I saw a flash of anger in her eyes- apparently she wasn't used to being talked to like that.

I could hear Christian and Eddie snickering behind me.

"Excuse me? Listen up you bitch. I know you're not used to following the rules- it runs in the family obviously. But here you do what I say- this is my school." She said.

Sheesh what a cow.

The whole room was listening now.

"Every Strigoi in the whole damn world is trying to kill me. I'm not really scared of someone a foot shorter than me. Now run along to the elementary side of campus, and leave the big kids alone- before you start to piss me off." I told her.

She went slightly red- I think its official to say she hate me.

She didn't speak- but she did come up to me and punch me really hard in the nose.

I staggered back, yelling:

"Son of a b-" I was cut off.

"Rose? What's going on here?" A sexy Russian voice called.

I turned around and looked at Dimitri, who walked up to me immediately when he saw the amount of blood on my face.

He took me outside, and led me straight to the clinic.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"Some royal snob hit me." I told him, annoyed.

How embarrassing is It that I had to be dragged out by my guardian?

"Dimitri can I ask you something?" I said, hesitant on whether I should or not.

"ofcourse." He replied.

I took a breath.

" I want you to teach me how to fight."

Please review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for all ur reviews! Lol hope u like the chap!**

Chapter Three

"Rose..." Dimitri said, "I'm not going to teach you how to fight just so you can go around and beat up some Moroi."

"Dimitri I wouldn't do that." Well actually I would- to Mia- but I wasn't planning on telling him that.

"I have half the population of freaking Strigoi after me. I need to be able to protect myself." I told him.

"You don't need to- you have me." He said.

"You're not always going to be around to protect me. At some point you will get hurt, and..." I stopped- mainly because his expression had turned from a flat out no to a calculating look.

Hope rose in me.

"I'll think about it." he finally said.

And there goes the hope.

Well it was something I suppose.

After going to the clinic and getting cleaned up, I really couldn't be bothered finishing off the school day- there was only around half a period left. I went up to my room and sat on my bed, thinking, just staring at my hairbrush on the desk.

Mia seriously pisses me off- and I'm pretty damn sure she's not done with me either. I hate the way she talks like she's oh so precious- hell I'm amazed she could throw a punch! Thinking about her, my hands curled into fists. And then my hairbrush burst into flames.

"Fuck!" I yelled, jumping forward to put it out.

I reached my hand out, and water suddenly splashed onto the brush, putting the fire out.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed.

Where the heck did the water come from? Wait, no. The real question would be why the heck did my hairbrush just burst into flames?

I sighed and shook my head. _I am finally going crazy._ Way to go Rose. I checked the time. It was going to be sinner soon, so I walked down to the cafeteria. I sat down with Christian and Eddie, who were already there.

"Rose I can't believe you stood up to Mia like that! That was friggin awesome!" Christian exclaimed.

"Haha thanks- she seemed like a bitch so why not. That punch wasn't on my agenda though." I told them.

Lissa came and joined us. "Oh my god, are you alright? I went to the clinic after school to see if you were there but they said you'd left and-" I cut her off.

"Liss I'm fine. It wasn't that bad." I reassured her.

She let it go, but I could still see she was worried about me- that's sweet.

We talked about heaps of stuff after that, as we ate. I'd never felt so comfortable with anyone before.

Afterwards, Liss came up to my room and we hung out. it was like we'd been best friends our whole lives! We talked about everything- our family, school, home, friends... turns out her family had died in a car crash three years ago. She was the last Dragomir princess left. She didn't judge me at all about my parents, which I was grateful for.

Life continued like that for a while. Liss, Christian, Eddie and I always hung out. Liss, well we were best friends- even though we'd only known each other for little over a month. Dimitri would hang out with us sometimes, but he would near always be on guard duty. My little crush for him didn't leave- in fact It probably got stronger.

One day I was walking to Lissa's room- Dimitri escorting me, because it was nearly curfew. We were going to hang out for a while. Dimitri and I had become very close in the short time that we'd known each other- he'd even gotten used to me calling him comrade.

He left me at Lissa's door, with a simple:

"Bye Roza." And a smile.

"See ya!" I replied, and quickly went into Lissa's room.

"Liss?" I called out.

No reply. Something's not right.

I walked into her room to see if she was asleep, but she wasn't there. I heard a noise coming from the bathroom. I walked in.

There Liss was, covered in blood. She was lying unconscious on the floor, a knife next to her. There were cuts on her arms. I didn't know what to do- so I did the only thing I could.

I ran out of the room, into the night sky. Everyone was in there dorms now, but I knew someone who wasn't.

"Dimitri!" I screamed. Tears were streaming down my face.

I saw him running towards me.

He stopped in front of me, hands on my shoulders. "What happened?" he asked, in guardian mode.

"Liss... she... oh god the blood." I sobbed. I couldn't get the image out of my mind.

"Where is she?" he asked me quickly.

I led him back to her room, and ran to Lissa's side. Dimitri got out his phone and started to call the guardians. It was obvious this was self inflicted, but why? Why would Liss do this?

As the guardians came to take her away, Dimitri came up to me. My knees buckled before me, and he caught me, lowering me to the ground. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and he whispered calming words to me.

We stayed like that for a while, and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Please tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks guys for reviewing and adding this to story alert! :D**

Chapter Four

I woke up early, around 6. I was lying on my bed, someone's arms around me. Turning slowly, I saw Dimitri looking at me, his concern for me showing.

I gave him a half smile. "Hey comrade." my voice was hoarse.

"Rose, are you alright? Yesterday... do you remember?" he asked me.

I frowned slightly, and then the memories flooded back to me.

"Lissa!" I shot up.

He sat up and covered my hand with his. "Lissa's fine- she's in the clinic- she is not allowed to have visitors." He told me.

I got up and walked to the door. I was still in my clothes from last night, so I didn't end up barging into the clinic in pj's.

"To hell with that." Was all I said as I left the room.

Of course- he followed me.

"Rose. You're-" I cut him off.

"Do any of you even know why she did this? No- I'm her best friend. I'm one of the few that do." It was obvious- spirits side effects. Something had upset her... she must've tried to use her powers. I ran out of the building, straight towards the clinic, Dimitri on my tail.

They must have known I would do something like this, because as soon as I entered, Alberta- the head guardian had stopped me from sprinting through to Lissa's room.

"Rose you are out of line. No one is allowed to see the princess until further notice." She told me, not particularly mean.

I squirmed out of her grip and ran down the hallway. She must've been surprised- I'm pretty strong for a Moroi. I found her room- third door on the left. I opened it slowly, and looked in.

Liss... my best friend was hooked up to heaps of machines. I could see the faint rise and fall of her chest, faint, but still there.

Guardian petrov, Dimitri, and the doctor came up behind me. "She's in a very unstable position. She lost a lot of blood." the doctor said quietly. She was hiding something. I could tell. I'd already seen her- so they didn't bother dragging me out of the room.

She was so pale, so delicate. Her blond hair was splayed across the pillow, and she was wearing one of those horrid hospital gown things. My face drained of colour, seeing her like this. She looked peaceful, like she was asleep- I knew she wasn't.

I turned around, and ran out of there. I didn't stop- I ran out to the gates, beyond that. I could hear the guards calling my name, but at that moment I didn't care. When I was out of breath, I stopped. I sat down on the side of the road. I needed to think- Liss... she could die. I knew that was what the doc was trying to hide from me.

"Rose!" I heard.

A very pissed of Dimitri sprinted up to me. "What the heck were you thinking? You cannot run out of the wards without a guardian, no matter what has happened."

"You should listen to the dhampir more often Hathaway. You never know when bad things just pop out at you." Said a voice suddenly.

_Oh, shit._

I stood up, and Dimitri came closer to me. He had his stake out, ready.

We were surrounded by Strigoi, around 12 of them. Even Dimitri wouldn't be able to stop them.

Quickly, he stalked one of them by surprise, causing the others to move at him. He stared to fight one of them, blocking all of his attacks. I had to admit... Dimitri was amazing. He killed two of the Strigoi with lightning speed, but that still left us with nine. An idea occurred to me, and I had to try. Putting my hands up, I concentrated on the Strigoi Dimitri was currently fighing, and felt the warm rush of magic through me. A small blaze of fire appeared in the palm of my hand. Inspired, I threw it at the Strigoi, and got him in the head. It abruptly lighted up, and a very surprised Dimitri quickly staked him. Dimitri looked at me, and I smiled at him.

This was gonna be fun.

**Hey um I was wondering if u guys could pm me or review whether you think rose should specialise in spirit? Lol hope u liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for your reviews! And thanks for your opinions about what rose should specialise in. the majority one! :D please review (or be pursuaded at the bottom of the page...)**

Chapter five

There were still eight around us, but we had the advantage. We worked as a team- me lighting them up and, in the moment of distraction, Dimitri would stake them. When we were down to two, I was grabbed from behind. The Strigoi- a male- had his hands around my throat.

"Dimitri!" I yelled.

He looked at me, and that one second, one moment of hesitation did it. The Strigoi he was fighting had his head in his hands, and twisted.

I screamed.

His lifeless body fell, and my heart followed.

I summoned the warm rush of magic and lit up both of the remaining Strigoi- whole. When they were just a pile of ashes, my knees buckled. I felt so weak, but I crawled up to him.

"Dimitri?" I whispered, tears blurring my vision.

No response.

I checked his pulse- nothing.

_No!_ I refused to accept he was dead.

I don't know why I did it. But I barely registered it as my hands came up above his heart, and felt the most wonderful rush of energy I've ever felt.

I felt myself growing weaker by the second, and just when I was about to pass out, I felt his heart beat.

"Roza?" I'm not sure whether I actually heard it, or maybe I was just delusional. Either way, it was my last thought before everything went black.

"Shes been out of it for a week, and he hasn't left her side. He said she didn't get hurt, but the magic's she used are bound to be taking its toll." I heard Alberta say.

_He hasn't left my side?_ I thought. _Who's he?_

I remembered what had happened.

_Dimitri!_

"Rose I'm alright." I heard his voice.

_What the hell? I'm officially dead then._

"Rose you're not dead," He said. "Open your eyes."

"Dimitri who are you talking to?"Doctor Olendzki spoke.

I managed to open my eyes, and found myself staring at what seemed to be the perfect imitation of the sun.

"Fuck!" I yelled, closing my eyes again.

I heard the doctor turning off the lights, and when I opened my eyes again (thankfully not blinding), I saw guardian Petrov giving me a disapproving look.

My eyes frantically searched for those warm brown ones, and when I found them, relief flooded through me.

"Dimitri you... your dead- I saw him snap your neck..." I was so confused. Sure- I was glad he was alive, but something wasn't right here.

"Guardian Belikov what is she talking about?" Alberta and the doc were still startled.

"I... I don't know. I remember the Strigoi, his hands were at my head, I felt him..." he slowed down at the end.

"He killed you." I said quietly.

"what else happened?" Alberta asked me, frowning slightly.

I closed my eyes, trying to remember everything.

"I set the remaining Strigoi on fire... and then I crawled up to you, and..." I couldn't finish.

"And what Roza?" Dimitri asked me.

"I put my hands over your heart... and, I dunno, I felt something- magic." I tried to explain.

"You healed him!" I heard a voice come from the doorway.

Looking up, I saw my best friend smiling at me.

"Liss!" I yelled, brightly.

She tackled me into a big hug. "You're alright!"

She nodded pulling back. "I got out the other day. You've had me so worried!" she said, concerned.

I was going to ask her about the cutting thing, but now wasn't the right time.

"Liss what did you mean before?" I asked her.

She shrugged, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "You specialise in spirit- and you healed him."

Dimitri interrupted. "That's not possible- she specialises in fire. She was helping fight the Strigoi with me." That caused a couple of shocked looks from basically everyone.

"It's not possible for a Moroi to specialise in more than one element." Doctor Olendzki said.

I looked down, guilty. "Rose what haven't you told me?" Dimitri said, using his 'I'm not joking' voice.

I took a breath. "Well... a while ago I was pissed of... and I was staring at my hairbrush, so it kinda caught on fire. Then, when I reached to put it out, water splashed onto it. There was no water anywhere near it, so how could that have happened?"

"And now you specialise in spirit too..." Liss said, completely shocked.

"I died." Dimitri said. "And you brought me back."

"Then how on earth were you able to read my mind before?" I asked him.

He frowned. "What do you mean?" clearly he had thought I was speaking aloud.

I shook my head slowly. "No, I was thinking it, and you answered aloud."

_Dimitri can you hear me? _I randomly thought.

His eyes widened. I take it he can hear me then.

"A bond." Alberta said knowingly.

"A what?" I said, sounding pretty stupid.

"It has been told that St Vladimir and his guardian Anna had one. Anna could hear his thoughts." She explained.

Dimitri could hear my thoughts?

Well hell.

Please please please *gets down on knees * review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while I've been really busy, but I'll try and get more chaps up asap ok? Reviews help ;)**

Chapter six

I got let out of the hospital soon after that. Even though id been sleeping all week, I was seriously tired. I went straight to my dorm, Dimitri walking silently beside me. I suppose it's pretty damn awkward when you just find out that the guy you love can read your mind. We went up to my room, and as soon as we got to the door, I unlocked it and was about to step inside, but he stopped me. His hand grabbed my wrist, and I turned to face him.

"Rose..." I knew from his tone that he knew about my little 'crush'. Shit.

He looked me in the eyes. "I know about... we can't do this." He said firmly.

That did it. I snapped. "Why not? Because I'm a Moroi? Because I'm seventeen? Tell me." I demanded.

"Because I don't love you." He said slowly.

My heart ripped in two. He didn't love me. I turned quickly and ran into my room.

"Roza I-" I cut him off by slamming the door. Tears were falling down my face- well that's a first. I don't usually cry over guys- they cry over me. I got dressed quickly, automatically. I hopped into bed, turning the lights off and pulling the covers over my head. I curled up into a tight ball, and cried myself to sleep.

_Dimitri's pov_

"Because I don't love you." I lied.

Of course I did- who couldn't? She was the most beautiful, amazing, selfless girl I had ever seen! But I was a teacher- her guardian to be exact. I couldn't... as much as I wanted to. I saw the pain in her eyes as I said those heartbreaking words. I felt the pain- through our bond. She was breaking inside.

She turned on her heels abruptly and bolted into the room.

"Roza, I" she closed the on me. I sighed, and walked to my room.

Guilt ran though me. I hurt her, so, so much. I prepared for bed, and then lay down, thinking about the love of my life. Impossible... I never knew a girl could have this much affect on me. As I closed my eyes, I felt the bond open up, and I was sucked into Roza's head. She was lying down, her arms wrapped around her, and she was sobbing. I pulled out of there, and my heart broke at the pain she was feeling. It was the worst pain I had ever felt. What was more was that the reason she was like this was because of me. I turned over, and tried, unsuccessfully, to sleep.

_Rose's pov_

The next day I woke up, dried tears on my face. I got up and had a shower, letting the water wash away the hurt. Of course that didn't work. I felt hollow, like there was nothing left inside me. I dressed in a daze, not caring what I threw on. Going down stairs, I thought about Lissa- I hoped she wouldn't realize what was going on with me. I sat down at our table quietly- they were in the middle of a conversation about who would win a fight- Edward or a Strigoi. Personally I hoped the Strigoi would kill him- I mean who the hell comes up with a sparkling weirdo in the sun?

"Hey rose- how have you been? We heard about what happened..." Eddie said, concerned. Of course they would know- a fire/water/ spirit user wasn't something you could hide.

"No one knows that you healed Dimitri except us and the people who were in the med clinic." Liss said.

I nodded thankfully to her.

"I'm fine- just a little beat up and all." I said- not entirely a lie.

They all bought it- probably thought the reason of my unnatural quietness was because of the fight. I'd let them think that. I remembered I needed to ask Liss about the reason she was in the clinic, but just the Alberta's voice came over the loud speaker.

"All students return to the school gym immediately. There has been an attack."

please review! Or ill get Lissa to use compulsion on you ;) hahaha


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry about the chapters being short and all- I'm really slow at this so it takes me more or less an hour to type this up. It kinda depends on whether you want short chapters faster or long chapters slower :p anyhoo I hope you like it!**

Chapter seven

_There has been an attack..._

Those words were all that were on my mind as we rushed through the doors, pushing to go to the gym. Inside, the guardians organised us and after a hell of a lot of work, everyone was sitting down, ready to find out what was going on. Alberta walked grimly up to the stage, and towards the podium.

All the whisperings died down as she got there- everyone dying to know what had happened.

"As you know, there has been an attack. It has not been here, but at the royal ski lodge, in Idaho. More guardians have been flown over to help out. There was over 50 Strigoi working together, more than ever seen before. All academies are on red alert." _Of course _I thought bitterly. _I'm here- and we all know how much they wanna kill me._

"Guardians, there is a meeting as after this. They may very well be striking here next." And on that happy note, Alberta walked off the stage, and we were assured off to our classes- well everyone but me. I was heading towards the school gates.

"Where do you think you're going Rose?" Dimitri called, clearly having skipped the meeting to stalk me.

I turned around to face him. "Where the hell do you think? I'm putting everyone in danger here- you know that as well as I. I can't do that- all those innocent students..." I drifted off.

"Rose you're one of them- you can't leave. Do you really think I'd let you?" he asked me.

_Hell no. That's kind of the point in me not telling you._

"I would've found out one way or another." He said, in reply to my thoughts.

"Stupid bond..." I muttered.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why are you even talking to me anyway?" I said not in the nicest tone- referring back to our conversation last night. It hurt- just to talk to him, but I hid it as best as I could.

Of course, he probably felt it.

"Rose..." he said uncertainly.

"I don't know why I did it. I took a step forward, and kissed him. It was the most amazing thing I've ever felt- and I've kissed my fair share of guys. And he kissed me back. There was no one around, just me and him. It was heaven.

Until he pulled away.

"I- I have to go." He said, turning quickly and walking- that looked more like jogging- away. I sighed, and followed him. I needed to ask him if he really didn't love me. I had to know. He came to the entrance of the dorm, and ran into guardian Petrov. I ducked behind the bushes, and hid from their view.

"Guardian Belikov, you missed the meeting." She said- no need for hello's or anything...

"I'm sorry- I had some business to attend to. What happened?" he asked her.

Alberta sighed and looked him in the eye.

"There is something we didn't tell the students- some were taken from there. We know the whereabouts of the Strigoi. They are in Spokane- not far from the ski resort. There are sightings of them in a mall, plaza."

Dimitri nodded and said he would meet her later.

She walked off, and once she was out of sight, I jumped from my hiding place.

Dimitri had turned to me, and probably knew I was there beforehand.

"Rose-"

"We know their freaking whereabouts and we aren't gonna do anything about it?" I hissed at him.

"You know we don't go on rescue missions." He said, unemotionally.

Pssh yeah right- I bet he wanted this as much as I did.

"We've never known the location of the Strigoi," I threw back. "But it doesn't matter, right? Just a couple of dead Moroi."

I didn't give him a chance to finish; I just went off to the cafeteria. It was empty, but I waited until everyone came, thinking about what I was gonna do next.

As Liss Christian and Eddie came and sat down, I told them about what I had overheard. They were about as shocked and pissed as I was.

"And they're not going to do anything about it?" Christian said astonished.

I nodded.

All three of them opened their mouths to say something, but I stopped them.

"So guys- who's up for a trip to Spokane?"

Pleeeeaaase review! It means a lot!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Ok I'm sooo sorry! I know its been forever since I've updated, but I've been so busy! I'm not sure if I can get back in to the same one chap every one or two days but I will try! Its not one of my best chaps but I hope you like it!**

Chapter eight

We all agreed to meet up in my room so we could plan out after curfew. It was now two hours till then, and I was in my room. I figured I'd see what else I could do. Ok. I knew I could use fire, water, and spirit. What about earth and air? I closed my eyes, and concentrated. I felt a soft breeze playfully swirl around me. I laughed out loud at the feeling. I smiled. Four down, one to go. Id picked up a rock on my way to the dorm, and I took it out of my pocket. I set it down on my table, and then focused on it. Slowly, it rose from the table, suspended in the air. Yes! I spent the next two hours practising all the elements, and by the time Lissa Christian and Eddie came along, I was pretty good at them.

"Wow Hathaway I didn't think you were that hot." Said Christian jokingly, looking at my hand, which was currently on fire- not burning me.

I rolled my eyes, and Liss gently hit him on the arm, smiling.

"Ok, I've been thinking about what we should do. The suns rising, so I think we should leave in the morning. We need to get tickets to Spokane-"

"I can sort that out," Liss said. "The trust fund my parents set for me is huge- comes in handy in times like these."

"Liss-"

She cut me off.

"Really, it's huge. It'll be fine- I can have the jet outside the academy around seven?" she said, firmly.

I sighed.

"Ok. When we get there, I think we should check out the mall, look around for anything out of the ordinary. Can you two get a hold of stakes?" I asked Christian and Eddie.

"yeah." Eddie said.

I nodded.

Ok then. Were set- ill see you guys at the gates of the academy around 7 ok?" I said.

They all agreed, and went off to their rooms.

Ok, so now we rest. I got dressed, and then walked to my bed and lay down. I took a deep breath and blocked my mind from Dimitri. I'd been practising over the weeks, and I'm pretty good at it when I try. After successfully blocking him, I fell into a deep sleep.

The stupid alarm clock woke me up. I rolled over, and tried to get back to sleep, but then realised what id be doing today. I sighed, and rose from my bed. I ran my fingers through my hair as I walked to get my clothes. I decided on skinnies and a hoodie, warm and comfortable. I checked the time. 5 to seven- I left my room, and went to the gate. The others were already waiting, and I was greeted by a "sleeping creepy finally wakes" from Christian.

"Do you guys have the stakes?" I asked them, taking charge. It was a little weird for Moroi to do so, but I wasn't like the others now was I?

They nodded, and showed me. They had two- for each of them, because Liss and I couldn't exactly use them.

"Right, ok, so...how exactly are we supposed to get out of the school?" Christian asked. He had a point.

"Well...er... hadn't thought that part out yet..." I replied.

"I can compel them? The guards I mean." Liss suggested.

Well that made life easier. We all agreed to that, and went up to the guards.

He frowned as he saw us. "What are you-"

"you're going to let us out of the gates. Then you're going to go to sleep and forget you ever saw us ok?" She said in a persuasive tone.

The guy let us out, and we boarded the jet. The flight would be an hour and a half, so I just went to the back of the plane, and lay down. I was seriously tired. I also had to keep blocking Dimitri out. the others sat up front, and looked at me questioningly when I sat down, but I waved it off with a smile. I fell asleep soon after I lay down.

"Rose? Rose wake up." Eddie whispered to me, pulling me out of my slumber. I looked him in the eye, and I knew we were here. We hopped off the plane, and took a car (Lissa's parents really were rich!) to the mall. It was night, so we had to be on alert. We got there in about 20 minutes. It was huge! There were maybe seven entrances around the mall? We went through the main one, and looked around. There wasn't anything that suspicious, but we knew we'd find something.

An hour later we didn't think that...

We had walked around the whole mall, looking for anything remotely abnormal, but there was nothing. We had skipped breakfast, so we went to the food court to have lunch. We sat down and had some food (Mc Donald's haha) and sat down at a table.

"Well that was a fail." Christian said helpfully.

We were all a bit pissed that we came all this way to find nothing, not to mention we would be in deep shit when we got back to the academy. I didn't even wanna know how annoyed Dimitri will be.

"Maybe the information was incorrect? They could've gotten it wrong or something..." Liss said.

I nodded, not bothering to speak. We barely spoke after that. Once we finished our food, we went to the exit- there wasn't much point in staying, and we'd probably be in less trouble if we came back sooner.

It was dark outside, and the car park was deserted. The car was at the end of the park- it was full before- and we started walking to it. Christian and Eddie were prepared, stakes in their pockets, easy to reach, and they were coiled for attack. Must be a guardian thing.

I saw something move at my left.

"Guys-"I was cut off by 5 Strigoi attacking.

They came from both sides, and Eddie and Christian flanked our sides. They had their stakes out within seconds, and were fighting I saw Eddie take a hard punch to the gut, and Christian stumbling back. I enclosed two of their heads in fire (the ones Eddie and Christian were fighting) long enough so they could stake them, so that left us with 3 left. But it didn't matter. Because one of them (a smart one clearly) had taken the one thing that could make us all stop.

A blonde Strigoi had Lissa.

His hands were carefully placed at the sides of her head, showing that he would do it if we didn't cooperate.

"Liss!"

"Lissa!"

"No!"

We all shouted at once, and a black van came swerving around the corner. The door opened, and a deep voice said:

"get in, or the girl gets hurt."

"Thats pretty cliché don't you think? And with the black van and all..." I replied smartly.

Nonetheless, I got in. I couldn't risk Liss getting hurt. The others followed after me, and as soon as we got in, we were knocked unconscious.

Just my luck hmm?

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok I'm really sorry I've been on holiday so I couldn't update buuuut I'm back at school and I'm gonna update every second day (gotta update last sacrifice to) soo please read and review!**

Chapter 9

Friggin hell my head hurt. What the hell is going on? The memories came flooding back. Breaking out of the academy, going to the mall...getting captured...

I opened my eyes, and probably would've gasped if I didn't have a bag over my head. We were still in the car. Suddenly we came to a stop, and I felt someone grab my arm (not very gently I might add). Hearing the movements beside me, I knew they were doing the same with Eddie, Christian and Lissa. They took us into...well I wouldn't know because I can't see now would I? we were going down some stairs now I could tell that much. It was cold down here. A basement probably. The guy holding my arm through me onto the floor, and I immediately took the bag off my head to see the others.

"Guys are you alright?" I asked them.

"fine? I'm alive but fine...no" was all Christian said.

"um...define fine?" came from Eddie.

"I'm not dead..." Lissa said, her voice shaking slightly.

I looked around my surroundings. It was a large, dark basement. There were no windows, and up the stairs I bet you anything there were guards.

And there was a dark figure standing in the corner.

I was on alert, and completely freaked.

"Who's there?" I asked cautiously.

"Rose?" Came a strained voice.

A voice I knew.

A voice from the man I used to love.

"Adrian?" I said shakily.

He came closer, and I saw him better. His dark hair was slightly messy, but still perfect. He had cuts and bruises, and looked worn out. What did they do to him? His gorgeous green eyes stared into mine.

"Rose..." he came closer to me, and I stepped back hastily.

"Stay away from me Ivashkov." I told him coldly.

His eyes were pained. "Rose I'm so sorry. Believe me I didn't-"

"I don't wanna hear it. You told the Strigoi I'd be at the mall that day- you sold me out. I had to leave everything..." I told him, my eyes were watering.

"I was working undercover to save your life! Listen to me Rose they were going to attack the academy, I had to tell them something, so I told them that you would be going to the mall a day earlier then you were, so you wouldn't get hurt. When I found out that you were going early, it was too late. After you left I refused to tell the Strigoi where you were going or anything about you. They brought me here. I'm so sorry... I love you..." he explained to me.

I looked away, not being able to keep the tears in. I wasn't sure what to believe.

"Rose he's telling the truth," Lissa said. "I'm reading his aura."

Since when can she read auras?

The tears were falling down my cheeks now. I looked back at Adrian. He took a stepped forward towards me, and took my hand.

I didn't think. I hugged him. His arms went around me, and held back more tears.

"I'm so sorry Rose..." he whispered in my hair.

I pulled back.

"We have to get out of here." I stated the obvious.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

And that's when four Strigoi decided to enter the room.

Thanks for your reviews guys! I should have an update on Thursday for you :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyy! Sorry I wasnt able to update in the weekends I'm not sure if I can do weekends much... and I've got a stupid science test tomorrow :( I'm so gonna fail... anyhoo here's the next chap!**

Chapter Ten

I sighed.

Id deal with Adrian later- right now I had to get us outta here. I looked around for a weapon to use, and saw- of course- nothing. I ran my hand through my hair, and thought about what to do next. Magic!

We could use the elements to get out of here. I made a fireball in my hands, and (ignoring the 'holy shit!' from Adrian), I walked slowly up the stairs.

"Rose wait!" Eddie said, coming up to me. "You go up there you get killed. Let me and Christian go first."

I raised an eyebrow. "You forget I'm the one that can light things on fire."

"Yes but we're the guardians." He said reasonably.

Before I could respond, he and Christian had taken he lead, and approached the door. It was locked, so I just kinda lit the lock on fire. It opened, and Christian and Eddie went out, followed by me, Liss, and Adrian.

There were people at the door- Strigoi. I lit them on fire, killing both in about ten seconds. After that, I felt a huge energy drain- I nearly toppled over.

"Rose, don't use your powers anymore- you don't have enough energy. You'll faint." Liss said worried.

"Noted." I mumbled, using the wall to get up.

"Guys in here!" called Christian, who was standing in front of a door of a cupboard.

He opened it and grabbed our stakes from the top shelf. He handed one to Eddie, and Adrian.

Good. Now we were armed.

We walked slowly through the kitchen, towards the living room. We stopped at the entrance. The room was big and old fashioned. The front door was there, easy to get to. All the curtains were closed, so I was pretty sure it was daylight. As we walked into the room, two Strigoi were suddenly blocking our path.

Oh shit.

"Going somewhere?" the male asked. His eyes were bright red, staring into mine. He looked pretty damn powerful. The one beside him-a female- looked hungry.

Adrian suddenly charged forward, with his stake. He was still a novice- my age, and dhampir not even out of school was clearly no match for this Strigoi.

"Adrian don't!" I yelled at him.

He and the Strigoi started fighting, and he actually managed to get a few good blows in. He stepped to the side, and kicked him in the stomach. It didn't faze the Strigoi. Eddie joined the fight then, and took on the female. She was surprised at his strength- definitely a new Strigoi. But she was still pretty strong. She lacked fighting technique, but that didn't matter. I was so busy watching eddies fight, that I forgot about Adrian's. I looked over, and could see that he was losing. The Strigoi suddenly grabbed his hand (the one with the stake in it), and turned it on Adrian. He pushed down, causing Adrian to be stabbed in the stomach.

"No!" I screamed, not being able to recognise my own voice.

Looking closely, I could see that he wasn't hurt badly enough that he would die, but it was still pretty bad. I turned back to Christian and Lissa.

"When I say go, get her out of here ok? Grab Adrian. Take them outside, daylight, where youll all be safe." I said to Christian.

"Rose-"he tried to object.

"Just go!" I cut him off.

He nodded solemnly, and took Lissa's hand.

I stepped forward, turning to the Strigoi. Without losing eye-contact, I grabbed the stake from the floor.

The Strigoi started laughing.

"Now!" I yelled to Lissa and Christian. They didn't hesitate- Christian grabbed Adrian, and took Liss outside, where they were safe.

It was too fast for the Strigoi to react.

"No!" he turned to me and hissed.

"You let them get away- but no worries. I still have you. That's all I want." That threw me off guard for a bit, but something caught my attention.

Eddie was fighting the female Strigoi- and he was losing. She grabbed his head between her hands, and without a second thought, she twisted. I screamed. I wasn't aware of anything around me- just his lifeless body falling to the ground.

I took a firm hold of my stake, and looked at the female. I charged at her. She swung her arm around, and hit me in the head, nearly knocking me unconscious. I went forward again, and saw out of the corner of my eye the man watching, amused.

I knew I was weak, but I had no choice. I lit her hand on fire, and shoved the stake up her ribs. It was harder than I thought- staking a Strigoi. I didn't pierce the heart, so I just kept pushing it up. It finally found its target, and the women died.

I felt so weak- the magic- even that little bit- had taken its toll on me. I couldn't use anyomore- and I had another Strigoi to take care of. I hadn't had anything from the feeders in a while, so I was pretty weak.

Looking at him, he wasn't very amused anymore. He started walking forward, and he wacked me, causing me to fly across the room.

This was it- I was going to die.

He was coming towards me.

I did the only thing I could.

I called through the bond:

_Dimitri!_

I hope you like it! please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Sorry I've been taking long I was focussing on last sacrifice and stuff...anyhow it'll be easier to update this now that I don't have two stories to work on :D thanks for the reviews! **

Chapter 11

_Dimitri!_

"Roza!"

What the hell? The bond doesn't go two ways... but that only means-

I couldn't believe it. He burst into the room, stake in hand, in his duster and everything.

"Dimitri." I whispered, not being able to believe my eyes.

The Strigoi turned to him, and started fighting him. He threw a punch at him, but Dimitri blocked. Dimitri fighting...was wow. He was a god. a hot Russian one...

Reality came pouring down. I ignored the fight, and looked over at Eddie.

"No. No no no!" I screamed.

I crawled up to him, grabbing his hand, holding it to my heart.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, tears streaming down my cheeks now.

It was my fault. I told him- I should've gone alone. Hell, I shouldn't have come at all. He's dead- and it was my fault.

I heard the dying scream of the Strigoi Dimitri was fighting, and saw him walk up to me. I was distinctly aware of people coming into the house. Guardians. But I couldn't care less.

I felt his arms wrap around me. "Roza, thank god you're all right."

I leaned my head against his chest, and looked up at him with watery eyes. "He's gone Dimitri." Was the last thing I said before I blacked out.

I woke up in the infirmary, to blinding lights. I felt something warm in my hand. I turned my head slightly, and saw Dimitri holding my hand. I smiled slightly.

"Hey comrade. if you don't mind me asking, what the hell am I doing here?" I asked him, confused.

He frowned. "You don't remember?"

I shook my head slightly.

"Rose, what is the last thing you remember?"

I sat up. "Um, there was the assembly, then we found out about the attack. Then..." my eyes widened.

"Oh fuck! Please tell me..." I closed my eyes. No, its not true. We didn't go, Eddie isn't...

"No. Dimitri-"

"I'm so, so sorry, Roza." He said, squeezing my hand, sadness in his eyes.

A sob broke out of me. Dimitri pulled me into a hug. I leaned against his chest. We stayed like that for a while, until my tears dried.

"Heres one reason." I said, bluntly.

"Reason for what?" he asked me.

"Reason for why you should teach me how to fight. I won't die. The people around me won't die. You're not always going to be there Dimitri. I need to know how to protect myself." I told him. It was true- next time, I might be able to protect myself.

"You know what? This is your fault! If you'd decided to teach me in the first place, everything would be fine!" I don't know why I was saying this, even though I knew none of this was his fault. But I couldn't stop. I was like something was controlling him. "You-"

"Rose." He said. He put his hand on my shoulder, and I felt the feeling leave me instantly. What the hell is going on?

He suddenly lashed out. "Have you ever thought that it's your fault Eddie died? It was your idea in the first place to go on that stupid mission-"

"What's going on here?" Lissa asked from the doorway.

Dimitri took a deep breath and realized what he was saying.

"Rose I'm so sorry I don't know what got into me." he apologised.

I shook it off. "thats weird- its why I was yelling at you before. Sorry bout that by the way..." I said.

I looked at Liss, who was staring at us, frowning.

"What?" I asked her, so lost.

"When I came into the room, you were yelling at him, and your aura was edged in black. When Dimitri touched you, the darkness went away- it sort of jumped into him. And then dimity got all mad... do you think it has something to do with-"

"The bond?" Dimitri finished for her.

"If thats the case, then Dimitri looks like whenever I'm pissed off you get pissed too. Lucky you... we all know how often ill get pissed..." I said, smiling slightly.

He sighed.

"You should talk with Lissa. I have guardian duty in a few hours anyway," he walked to the door, then turned back to look at me. "And Rose? I'll teach you."

Excitement burst into me.

I was going to learn how to fight.

Pleeeeaaase review guys!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! :D haha here's the next chapter. P.s has anyone thought how impossible it is to memorize the first twenty elements in the periodic table? Wow...its hard... :/**

chapter 12

Red eyes. Eddie. His body falling to the ground. It was all replaying in my mind. Only this time, Dimitri didn't come. The Strigoi was coming for me, Liss and Christian. He grabbed Liss and-

I woke screaming.

As I became familiar with my room, I let the nightmare fade away. There it was again. The dream. The same dream I'd been having every night since I got out of hospital. I slowed my breathing, and reached for my bottle of water. Checking the time, I saw that it was 2 am (pm our vamp time). I grabbed my iPod and lay back down. There was no way in hell I was going back to sleep, so I figured I'd listen to my iPod for four hours. I switched it on and picked a random song...

Beep beep beep!

Who the fuck invented alarm clocks...

I rolled over, and took out my iPod. It was 6am. Time for training- trust Dimitri to have training when the freaking sun is barely up. I sighed and got out of bed. I got dressed in my clothes and put my hair in a high pony tail. I walked downstairs, to the gym, and figured I'd wait for Dimitri to come. as always, I didn't have to- he was early. Again.

"Do you like not have a life? Or are you nocturnal... most people like their sleep at 6am. Let alone get up early." I told him.

He got up from where he was sitting- on a mat, reading one of his stupid western books.

I walked up to him and picked it up.

"Its official- you do not have a life." I said with a smile.

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Some people can read, Rose." He said, taking the book off me and setting it on the ground.

"Other people don't spend half their time doing so," I replied, mockingly. "And I can read; I just _choose_ not to. There's a difference."

He laughed. "Don't you have laps to run?"

I groaned. "You're kidding right? I've been doing that for the past month- that's gotta count for something."

He looked at me pointedly and I shook my head slowly, turning around for my run. I ran my laps- which by the way aren't fun. Afterwards, I felt like crap. Not surprising though. I walked- painfully- back into the gym. Half an hour had gone by.

"Listen Dimitri I've had enough. I've been running for the last couple of weeks. How the hell is this supposed to help me against a Strigoi? I need you to teach me how to _fight._ I already know how to run." I told him, pretty pissed. Hey, you'd be pissed to if you had to run for half an hour every singly morning at six. Not pleasant.

He looked at me. And looked. And looked. Seriously would it kill him to say something?

He sighed. "Rose, if you're ever in a situation where you have no weapon, no one to help you, and there are Strigoi around, there is only one thing to do."

"And what would that be?" I asked him.

"You run. Strigoi are fast. Right now, you will not be able to outrun them- you saw that in Spokane." I stiffened. No one has mentioned Spokane- brought it up at all. We got in trouble at first, but after we did our detentions, it was quiet.

I nodded. He was right-that doesn't mean I liked it.

"I think we should stop here. This afternoon do ten minutes of running then come in here. We can start training- real training- then." He said.

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

I walked out of the gym, but at the door he called my name.

"Rose?"

I turned back.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said.

That was all it took- the pain was too much. I fainted.

It was back. The nightmare. Except this time... Dimitri did come. but when he fought the Strigoi, he didn't win. He didn't save me. the Strigoi grabbed his neck, and sunk his fangs, deep.

I woke up, the scream loud and clear. Tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"Roza!" he yelled.

I looked to my right, and there he was. He rushed into the room, and came to my side.

He wiped the tears, and took my face in his hands.

"It's not real, Rose. I'm here- your all right." He said, reassuring me.

_how did he know about the dream?_

"You pulled me in. I've read that if your emotions are strong, I will be pulled in." He answered my thoughts.

I nodded, subtly trying to stop my hands from trembling; it wasn't working very well.

He hugged me, enveloping me in his scent.

"It's going to be ok."

I know its bad sorry but please review! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! :D love the reviews! Um sorry about the short chapters I can update frequently with short chapters or like once or twice a week with longer chaps... :p by the way my computers been playing up so its gonna take a little while to get chapters up sooo sorry :( anyway here's the next chapter! :D **

Chapter 13

Dimitri stayed true to his word. He did teach me how to fight. After my little embarrassing 'incident', the dreams started going...a bit. Every now and then I'd get them. It's been a month since I started learning, and it was pretty...hard. Yeah Dimitri? Made of stone. You're more likely to break your hand trying to punch him then give him a bruise. I still did my runs, but we fought afterwards. He would give me pointers, correct my stances...and I just got to spend time with him. He wanted to teach me how to fight well, just like a dhampir, but that would take years, so he increased the practices, making them longer. Adrian enrolled with St Vladimir's, which basically meant he was around 24/7. He would be fine if his annoying remarks weren't so... well annoying. I forgave him for the incident at the last academy- it wasn't his fault. Liss and Christian were the same- in love. The trials were coming up- for dhampirs. It's when they're assigned to guard a Moroi for 6 weeks, and the guardians would act as Strigoi and fight them. They'd get marked for each fight. It was time for training now, so I was heading to the gym.

As I walked in, I saw some dummies on the ground, and Dimitri standing next to them. In his hand was a stake. My eyes zeroed on the stake, and I was torn between the feeling that id always wanted to use one, and the memory of the last time I had use a stake. My hair was tied up into a high bun, to show off my molnija mark. It was pretty unusual for me to have molnija mark seeing as I'm Moroi, but I suppose you could call it following in my mothers footsteps.

"We're gonna learn to use a stake today?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "How'd you guess..." he told me, smiling. It was one of those one in a lifetime smiles, where he's genuinely happy.

"I'm Psychic." I winked at him, grinning.

He cocked his head, still smiling. "Aren't I the one who can read _your _mind?"

"Which still annoys me, I might add. You won't even help me cheat in tests." I said pulling a face.

He rolled his eyes at me.

He turned to the dummy, and demonstrated how to reach the heart.

"The ribs are in front of the heart, making it a harder target. To pierce it, you want to slide the stake up the ribs. It's harder than you think." He said.

No shit I had enough trouble the first time.

I nodded, and took the stake of him. "You know, I have staked a Strigoi before, right?"

He raised an eyebrow. That is so cool. "Using two hands trying to shove it in, spending about half an hour, lighting the Strigoi's head on fire, and all this is to a recently turned Strigoi."

"Point taken." I said.

He showed the correct way to stand, and how to position my wrist. Shoving the stake up the dummy was probably harder than a real Strigoi- it was pretty lifelike I'll give you that.

I spent the rest of the hour learning how to stake properly. By the time we finished, it was time for school.

_Dammit I'm gonna be late!_

Dimitri smiled at me. "Rose, its Saturday."

My eyes popped open. "Seriously? Wow I'm observant." Huh. Must've been caught up in everything. I wandered out of the gym and walked over to the cafeteria to see if the guys were there. Lissa and Christian were at the table- hell, even Adrian who hated getting up early was up.

"Hey guys." I said, joining them at the table.

"Hey!" Lissa said.

"Miss me?" Adrian said giving me his trademark smirk.

I pretended to think about it. "...No, not really." I said, grinning at him.

He mocked hurt. "Ouch- that's not very nice." I rolled my eyes, still smiling.

"Hey Rose- training again?" Christian asked me.

"Yup." I replied.

"Hey Rose. How's your nose?" said a bitchy voice.

I turned around, and stood up.

"Oh look its little miss bitch who clearly has no life, seeing as all she can do is piss me off." I replied coldly.

She narrowed her eyes. "So do we understand the rules now? You do what I say, and you don't get hurt, because I can make your life hell."

"You're talking my life is already hell." I told her smirking.

"Would you like me to break your nose again? You don't have your guardian to drag you out this time."

"You can try." Was all I said.

Like before, the whole room was listening.

She pulled her fist back, and snapped it forward. It wasn't that bad a punch- a bit sloppy. She wasn't holding her arm up right.

I caught her hand with lightning speed, and twisted it so that her body turned and her arm ended up behind her back.

I whispered in her ear. "You ever try to hit me again, and-"

"Rose! What in god's name are you doing?"

Dimitri.

Well I'm in deep shit now.

Please review! I wont be able to update this weekend I dont think, but ill have one up on monday :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Haha oh my god I absolutely hate algebra- I was fine with maths until some genius decided to put the alphabet into it. Anyway here's the next chapter! :D**

Chapter Fourteen

_Shit shit shit! Dimitri!_

It was at that point I realised he could read my mind.

_...I mean damn...um I can explain...?_

"Rose, Mia. Outside. Now." He said no emotion on his face.

Aw crap.

We walked outside in silence, and Dimitri lead us to a building. Alberta's office- uh oh. We couldn't get in too much trouble- could we? As we entered the room, I saw Alberta sitting in the chair.

She looked...sad?

She looked at Dimitri.

"Why is Rose here? I needed to speak to Mia."

"Because..." he looked at me.

_Please don't tell her... I'll be in shit..._i pleaded through the bond.

He sighed.

"Nothing. I'm her guardian I thought she should come with me. we'll leave." He said.

_Thank you thank you thank you!_

Alberta shook her head. "No. Rose has now been brought into this. It concerns them both."

What the hell was she talking about?

Alberta turned to Mia.

"Your mother...the place where you parents were staying, was attacked by Strigoi. your dad is safe, he was out at the time. But your mother was turned."

Mia gasped, tears watering in her eyes.

What do you know she has a heart.

I felt sorry for her.

"That's not all. Like all Strigoi, they have a certain hatred for Janine Hathaway," I froze. "She along with other Strigoi found her and tried to ambush her. There were other guardians nearby, so they helped," Alberta looked at Mia, sadness in her eyes. "I'm so sorry- your mother is dead."

Mia had tears streaming down her cheeks.

She swallowed. "Who...Who killed her?"

Alberta hesitated. "Well I'm not sure if-"

"I have a right to know." Mia said.

She paused for a moment. "Janine Hathaway."

Mia looked at me. with pure hatred.

_Perfect- and we were already on such great terms._

Alberta asked Dimitri to take me to, and he complied.

We left the building, and wandered around a bit, not speaking.

Finally, I spoke. "It was self defence by the way- she hit me. And thanks for not ratting us out."

He nodded.

"I didn't think either of you needed it at that moment."

He suddenly stopped walking, and was staring straight ahead.

He looked...shocked? there's a first.

"Dimitri what is it?" I asked him.

He didn't answer for a while, but when he did he sounded disbelieving.

"Don't you see..." he trailed off.

I looked ahead. "See what?" there was no one there.

"Ivan."

Hey guys just so you know, Ivan is the name of the Moroi Dimitri guarded before he died :D pretty obvious what's happened hahaha pllleeeaaase review! I know its short, but I didnt have time to write a longer chap sorry :(


End file.
